Gira la botella
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Cuando la pandilla de cul-de-sac se da cuenta de lo que Kevin y Edd sienten el uno por el otro, deciden darles un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta. ¿Qué mejor que un partido amistoso de gira la botella? KevEdd, One-shot. Edad de escuela secundaria.


**Título original:** Spin the bottle

**Autor:** xXWrittenSinsXx

**Summary:** Cuando la pandilla de cul-de-sac se da cuenta de lo que Kevin y Edd sienten el uno por el otro, deciden darles un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta. ¿Qué mejor que un partido amistoso de gira la botella? KevEdd, One-shot. Edad de escuela secundaria.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. **_Esto es una traducción autorizada. _**_[__Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]_

* * *

"No estoy seguro de esto, Eddy", dijo Edd nerviosamente sobre la música, mirando a su alrededor. Además de ellos, estaba Ed que metía la cara en el plato de bocadillos, ajeno a la conversación. "Parece tan—tan inmoral. Es una violación de las reglas de…—"

"Dale un descanso, Doble D", le dijo Eddy, mientras examinaba el imán en la mano. "¿Has puesto el otro imán en la botella?"

"Sí," dijo Edd avergonzado.

Eddy sonrió y lanzó el imán al aire, atrapándolo cuando cayó. "Perfecto"

Edd abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la música fue bajada y Nazz llamó a todos para que se reunieran en el centro de la habitación. Eddy se adelantó, dejando a Edd luchando con su estómago revuelto como siempre lo hacía cuando era metido en uno de los planes de Eddy. No sabía cómo había dejado que Eddy le convenciera de eso. Cuando Eddy llegó y le preguntó por una forma para girar la botella, el interés de Edd había despertado y le mostró solo por puro interés científico. Ni siquiera había pensado para qué Eddy quería tener ese conocimiento, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Edd tomó asiento en el círculo entre Eddy y Ed, mirando alrededor al resto de los habitantes del círculo. Toda la pandilla de cul-de-sac estaba aquí. A pesar de todos los pronósticos, la banda se ha mantenido ahora, como buenos amigos, en su último año de la escuela secundaria, como lo habían hecho en la escuela media. Ese incidente con el hermano de Eddy había sido un punto de inflexión en todas sus relaciones. Cuando Edd vio a Nazz, una punzada de culpa lo apuñaló y se disculpó con ella en silencio dentro de su cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué Eddy estaba repentinamente tan decidido a besar Nazz. Después de volverse amigos, los sentimientos de Eddy por Nazz, se habían desvanecido poco a poco hasta que ya no existían. De hecho, Edd podría casi jurar que su amigo estaba empezando a mostrar interés en, en un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, en Lee Kanker, que había pasado por todo el período de crecimiento desde la secundaria.

"Todo el mundo sabe cómo jugar ¿no?" Preguntó Nazz, agarrando una botella en una de sus manos. "En el que la botella se pose, lo que tienen besar. No se rehace y no hay vuelta atrás."

Edd ya conocía las reglas y, sin embargo, tan pronto como la palabra "beso" dejó los labios de Nazz, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de inmediato, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Había estado tan preocupado por el plan de Eddy, que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que estaban haciendo, o que en realidad podría tener que besar a alguien. En el pasado, el pensamiento y los ojos de Edd se sintieron atraídos por cierto pelirrojo sentado justo enfrente de él y de pronto, el impulso de salir corriendo se apoderó de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?—

"Doble D", dijo Eddy de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Hazme un favor y mantén esto por un segundo."

Eddy deslizó el imán en la mano de Edd, mientras Edd tomó aire ausente, demasiado atrapado en su propio dilema ahora que estaba preocupado por el plan de Eddy. Mientras sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del imán, no se dio cuenta cuando Eddy dió un pulgar hacia arriba encubierta detrás de su espalda o el leve movimiento de cabeza que Nazz le dio a cambio. Tampoco notó a Ed temblando a su lado, con las manos presionadas firmemente contra la boca para ahogar la risa o la sonrisa impar en todos los rostros a su alrededor, salvo uno.

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a empezar" Llamó Nazz. "Kevin, tú primero"

"¿Por qué yo?" Kevin se quejó, pero Nazz no le hizo caso y dejó la botella en su mano. Gruñendo, Kevin colocó la botella en el suelo y lo hizo girar. Edd tomó aire y lo sostuvo, su corazón golpeaba inestable contra su pecho. Todos los ojos en la habitación vieron que la botella giró. Como se desaceleró, todo el mundo se inclinó un poco más cerca, respiraciones en su lugar y entonces —se detuvo.

Edd miró fijamente hacia abajo cuando la botella lo señaló. Poco a poco, levantó los ojos. Kevin le devolvió la mirada con los ojos de color verde claro, en gran shock. Casi mecánicamente, Edd volvió a mirar la botella y luego a su mano, donde seguía agarrando firmemente el imán, apretándolo contra su piel y, luego, hizo clic. El calor se le precipitó a la cara mientras empujaba el imán incriminatorio en el bolsillo, con el corazón a punto de despegar en una persecución a alta velocidad en el pecho. Esto no puede estar pasando. Miró a Eddy y vio que el joven estaba sonriendo con suficiencia hacia él, mirándolo muy satisfecho de sí mismo, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando uno de sus planes había sido efectivo. La aprehensión llenó a Edd cuando se volvió hacia Kevin. Kevin no se había movido ni un centímetro, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con los mismos ojos abiertos, con la expresión estupefacta.

"Tienes que hacerlo", dijo Nazz, con voz tensa, como si estuviera luchando contra una risita. "No puedes dar marcha atrás."

"¡Beso!" Cantó Sarah. El canto se hizo eco inmediatamente a su alrededor, todo el mundo se le unió.

"¡Bésalo, Kevin-chico casanova!" dijo Rolf alegremente, golpeando a Kevin en la espalda y le obligó a seguir.

"Tienes que darle un beso, Doble D!" dijo Ed a carcajadas, antes de que empujara a Edd con fuerza. Edd se tambaleó sobre sus rodillas, y estaba a punto de darle una conferencia a Ed sobre que era grosero empujar, estaba a punto cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Kevin. Todas las palabras murieron en su garganta a la vez. Sus rostros estaban a menos de un pie de distancia ahora. Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos cian contra verde claro. La manzana de Adán de Kevin se balanceaba y luego, él avanzó hacia adelante. Los ojos de Edd se cerraron automáticamente, su corazón latía tan furiosamente ahora, que estaba seguro de que Kevin podía oírlo. Kevin hizo una pausa, observando la cara escarlata de Edd y sus ojos cerrados, antes de cerrar sus ojos y finalmente cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Edd saltó ligeramente al sentir los labios de Kevin contra los suyos, su mente confundido y en estado de shock. Kevin en realidad lo había hecho. Había esperado que Kevin se negara o que pidiera otro turno. Nunca hubiera soñado que Kevin le daría un beso. Los labios de Kevin eran cálidos contra los suyos, ligeramente agrietados por estar horas parado bajo el sol. El calor corría por el cuerpo de Edd, llenándolo como mariposas que explotaron en su estómago. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y sin embargo, muy pronto, Kevin se apartó. Edd parpadeó sus ojos abiertos para encontrar a Kevin mirándolo casi con nerviosismo, con las mejillas sonrojadas escarlata.

"¿Por qué siento que esto fue un plan?" Kevin murmuró, rascándose la nuca mientras miraba alrededor. Edd miró a su alrededor y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido. Estaban solos en la sala, nadie más estaba a la vista. Todo el mundo se debe de haber esparcido al segundo que sus ojos se cerraron. Se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos hablaba, y luego, casi contra su propia voluntad, una sonrisa estalló en la cara de Edd, negándose a ser borrada. ¡Él había besado a Kevin! Eso fue todo lo que Edd podía hacer para no reírse, mareos, inundaciones a través de él. Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez, completamente enamorado al ver un poco de la sonrisa desdentada de Edd.

Ninguno de ellos notó las quejas procedentes de la sala de entrada de estar, completamente absortos el uno en el otro.

"Ed, quita el codo de lado de Jimmy, oh que Dios me ayude", Sarah susurró desde donde estaba apretada contra Nazz y Eddy, todos prácticamente uno encima del otro, ya que se disputaban un vistazo a la habitación. Ella le pateó a Rolf en el estómago en lugar de Ed. Rolf murmuró algo entre dientes que le valió otra patada de Sarah, esta vez intencional.

"Mira", dijo Eddy, interrumpiendo sus gruñidos. "Te dije que iba a funcionar."

* * *

XD Perdonen mi traducción barata lol apenas estoy acostumbrándome, estoy algo oxidada.

Una vez más le agradezco a xXWrittenSinsXx por dejarme traducir su fanfic. Este es el segundo fanfic que traduzco y me he propuesto la tarea de traducir todos los que pueda para traerselos con gusto a ustedes :3

¿Reviews please? :3


End file.
